Addition
by Buffy-Angelus
Summary: What if Halloween the episode hadn't turned out the way it did? What if Giles smashed the statue of Janus too late? AU fic of Halloween, Please R&R, B/A pairing. *Now Finished*
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  I was watching the rerun of "Halloween" on FX and I was wondering, at the end, what if Giles hadn't smashed the statue in time and then Spike had turned her?  So, I wrote this fic.  ^_^ Review please!

**Disclaimer:**  Don't own anyone, but I still desperately wish I owned Angel.  ^^

**Time Frame:**  At the end of "Halloween", season 2 Buffy.

**Possible Spoilers:**  I hope nothing will be spoiled.  Basically, "Halloween" if you haven't seen it, but since that was 4 seasons ago, I'm going to assume that everyone knows what happened and/or doesn't care about being spoiled.

**Distribution:**  Take it if you want it, but you have to e-mail me (buffy_angelus13@hotmail.com) to tell me where it's going.

"Look at you.  Shaking.  Terrified.  Alone.  Lost little lamb," Spike taunted Buffy.  Though it wasn't really Buffy, it was a scared, confused girl from centuries before.

Buffy backed up against a crate and couldn't go any further.  Spike slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

"I love it," Spike said.

Angel tried to free himself from the two monsters holding him.

"Buffy!" he shouted, trying to get to her.  He had to get her, she couldn't die like this.

Spike put his left hand around her throat and bent her backward onto the crate. He stroked her forehead with his right hand.  Xander struggled with his two captors.  Spike grabbed Buffy's hair and closed in for the bite.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell," Giles said to Ethan for the twentieth time it seemed.

"Janus. Break its statue," Ethan gasped.

Giles grabbed the statue and lifted it over his head to smash it.

Spike leaned closer and closer.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," he whispered, his fangs edging closer and closer.

"Help!"  Buffy yelled.  "Someone please, help me!"  Angel punched one of the vampires, sending it flying.  Spike, seeing Angel, finished his task.  He sunk his teeth into Buffy's warm skin.  The blood flowed through him, revitalizing him.  Energizing his every motion and movement.  Buffy gasped and tried to break free.  Spike pulled away and stroked her face.

"Don't worry, Slayer.  I'm not here to kill you."  He moved his finger to his fang and pressed up.  The fang made a nice wound and some blood trickled out.  Spike forced his finger into her mouth and unconsciously, unknowingly, she began to drink.

Giles slammed the statue onto the ground, pieces flying everywhere.

Buffy leaped up, now rejuvenated.  She punched Spike in the face and kicked him.  He crashed to the wall.

"Angel, Willow, you guys," Buffy said to the four, "Let's go before he wakes up."  She calmly walked out of the warehouse, the others unknowing of what had just been done.

"Buffy, are you ok?"  Angel asked, touching the bite marks on her neck.  The gang hadn't wanted to go home, so they all headed to the Bronze.

"Of course I am," Buffy said, smiling almost… darkly.  Angel shook his head, trying to shake out the thought.  Of course she wasn't smiling darkly, she was Buffy.  All happiness, most of the time, no dark edginess.  "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem… different," Angel said, shrugging.  "It's nothing."  Buffy pouted.

"You don't like this different?" she asked sadly.

"I'll always love whoever you are," Angel said quickly.  "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Buffy smiled sexily and began to back up to the dance floor, her hands in his.

"Dance with me."  

"You let the Slayer get away?"  Drusilla asked Spike, sulking.  "You know how much I wanted her!"

"Don't worry, Dru," Spike said, a grin appearing on his face.  "She'll be back.  She's no longer herself.  She's one of us."  Drusilla smiled happily and kissed Spike.

"My Spike," she murmured.  "You always come through for me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  ^_^ Please keep reviewing.  And I know that wasn't the exact way that you turn someone, but it was easiest to work into my story.  Oh, and I don't think Buffy has curtains in her room but whatever.  I can't look into every single detail.

"Buffy.  Buffy!"  Joyce called, shaking Buffy to awaken her.

"A few more minutes," Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy, you have school," Joyce reminded her, opening the curtains and letting a stream of light fill the room.  Buffy hissed and cowered from the direct sun.

"What's wrong?"  Joyce asked.

"I'm not feeling very well," Buffy said from under the covers.  "The sun is hurting my eyes."

"You aren't just trying to get out of that history test you have today?" she asked.

"No, I feel ill," Buffy lied.  Joyce hesitated but nodded and left Buffy's room.  The second she closed the door, Buffy leaped up and closed the curtains, making sure she avoided the light.

"Where do you think you're going?"  Joyce asked as Buffy tried to escape that night.

"Bronze," she simply said, continuing outside.

"Not in your condition, and not looking like that!"  Joyce exclaimed.  Buffy looked down at her tight black tank top and short, black, leather, mini-skirt.  Her eyes had more makeup than usual, surrounded in black.  Her lipstick was dark, deep, almost blood red color.  She pulled Angel's leather jacket on.

"I'm perfectly fine, I look great, I don't see the problem," Buffy said.

"You are not going out.  You are staying here," Joyce said.  Buffy continued outside.  "Buffy stop!"  Buffy barely glanced back and continued to the Bronze.

A lone woman walked down the street, hurrying from all the shadows that loomed out at her.  

"Dinner," Buffy whispered, and walked along after her.  The woman picked up the pace, but Buffy simply quickened hers.  Buffy grabbed her neck and brought it to her mouth, vamped out.

"Please, don't," the woman cried.  Buffy ignored her pleas and drank from her, the blood making her stronger.  She tossed the body aside and continued walking.

Buffy sauntered into the Bronze, eyes searching for her friends.  She smiled happily and rushed over to them.

"You have some blood on your lip," Angel noticed immediately.  Vampires could sense blood.

"Did you run into some vampires on the way here?"  Willow worriedly asked.

"Yeah, a few.  No biggie," Buffy lied.  "Now come on Angel."  She pulled Angel onto the floor, leaving Willow and Xander in confusement.

"Do you notice anything odd about her?"  Xander asked.

"Well, I mean, she did almost die," Willow rationalized.  "Spike a-almost killed her.  She has a right to be a little different.  Maybe she just wants to live life to the fullest."

"Maybe," Xander said, watching Buffy dancing wildly around the guys on the floor, Angel left just watching her.  "Something seems odd to me.  Bad.  And on Hellmouth that's never a good thing."

It was nearing to morning and yet Buffy was still dancing away.  Willow and Xander had stayed, despite their pleas to leave.  Buffy hadn't let them, and she continued to act increasingly oddly.

"Buffy, we really have to go," Angel said to her.

"Oh Angel, you're such a party-crasher," Buffy whined.  "I want to stay longer!"  

"It's almost sunrise.  I really **have** to go," Angel said quietly.

"Sunrise?"  Buffy asked, almost in alarm.

"Yeah.  Sun, flames, not a big hit with me."

"You're right.  We have to go right now," Buffy said and grabbed Willow and Xander.  "We're leaving."

"Let me walk you home," Angel said to Buffy, once they were outside.  Willow and Xander had rushed off as soon as Buffy had told them they were going.

"No, I can manage to walk home by myself," Buffy said.  

"All right," Angel said, "If you're sure."

"You're so sweet," Buffy said, caressing his face.  She then pulled him into a deep kiss.  The kiss was nothing like Angel had ever felt before.  It had hunger and passion in it, very unlike Buffy.  She was almost eating his face.

"Ow!"  Angel pulled away, his lip bleeding.

"Ow?"  Buffy asked in amusement.  "You don't really seem like the 'ow' type."

"Your tooth," Angel said in confusement.  "It pierced me."  Buffy, however, was already walking away.

"Isn't your house that way?"  Angel called after her.  She didn't turn around.

"Nice place you got here," Buffy said, entering Spike and Dru's warehouse.

"I knew you'd come."  Spike jumped from above and landed in front of her.

"There was any doubt?  I'm ashamed, you should know I'd be faithful."

"Not me, Dru," Spike said.

"Buffy," Buffy said randomly.  "I hate that name.  It just doesn't strike fear in the hearts of people."

"Slayer—" Spike began.

"I'm not the Slayer anymore," Buffy said, glaring at Spike.

"Right, Buffy, do they suspect anything?"

"Angel does, and I think Xander might.  Angel's no fun though," Buffy pouted.  "Always asking me what's wrong, if I'm ok."

"He always was intuitive," Drusilla said from the doorway.

"Dru," Spike said.  "I thought you were feeding."

"I was, and then I served Miss Edith her tea.  She loves her tea."  Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You can always kill Angel," Spike said, ignoring Drusilla.

"But he could be so useful," Buffy said.  "And he's just too…" Buffy giggled, "I don't want to kill him.  I want him to be evil."

"He has a soul, love.  As long as he has that soul, he'll stay how he is," Spike said.

Buffy smiled.  "That shouldn't be a problem.  Gypsy curses can always be rid of.  And I know just who to ask."

"Giles?" Buffy asked, entering the library the next night.

"Buffy?  Are you all right?  We've been terribly worried, you weren't in school today," Giles said.

"I'm fine," Buffy said.  "Sick.  Stayed home."

"Oh, well I hope you get better soon," Giles said.

"I need to talk to you," Buffy said.  "About Angel."

"What about him?" Giles asked.

"Well, I know he has a soul and everything, but he is still a vampire.  It worries me.  What if something makes him lose his soul?  Is it possible?" Buffy asked innocently.

"I'm sure it can be done.  I'd have to do some research, but most curses can be reversed."

"Good.  Research it, pull out all your books."

"Don't you think that defeating Spike is the priority?" Giles asked.

"I'll deal with him.  You just find out everything there is about Angel's curse."

A/N:  Review please!  ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  I know that that isn't how you turn someone but have faith.  You'll see later on in the fic.  ^_^  Please review, thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far.

"Spike," Drusilla moaned.  "Spike."  Her haunting voice filled the room and Spike rushed to her side.

"What is it, pet?  What's wrong?  Do you see something?" he hurriedly asked.

"I see the Slayer," Drusilla said.

"Dru, there is no Slayer anymore.  Remember?  The Slayer's dead."

Drusilla shook her head.  "No, I see her.  And she's killing you."

"Buffy, thank god you're here!" Giles exclaimed as she walked inside the library.  The sun had just set, letting Buffy roam as she pleased.  "I have found a loophole in Angel's curse."

"You have?" she excitedly asked.  "That's… horrible."

"If Angel has one true moment of happiness, even if it's only for a second, he will revert to Angelus," Giles said.

"What would be a true moment of happiness for Angel?" Buffy asked, all hope gone.  "I mean, I don't think he's ever even smiled."

"You make him truly happy," Giles said, then began to blush.  "Add that to what makes every man truly happy…"

"Oh…" Buffy whispered realizing what Giles meant.  "So if I sleep with Angel…"

"He'll be Angel no more."  Buffy exited the library quickly, ready to put her plan into action.

"This will be easier than I thought," she whispered to herself, smiling.

Angel lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  It was deep into the night, not a time when vampires normally rested.  Angel needed to think things over though.  What was wrong with Buffy?  Ever since Spike had bitten her, she had seemed darker, even sluttier.  She wasn't the Buffy he loved.  She was some odd person, worse than the noblewoman she had become on Halloween.  Had Spike done something to her to make her like this?  Someone knocked hard on the door, shaking Angel out of his thoughts.

"Angel," Buffy said from the doorway.

"Buffy?  Come in, what's wrong?" he asked.  Buffy simply smiled and entered his apartment.

"I was just so lonely," she said.  "I **needed **you."

"Why?  Are you ok?"  

"Everything's fine," Buffy said.  She then began to kiss him hungrily, like she had the night before.  The passion grew as Buffy took off her jacket and began to remove Angel's shirt.  Angel pulled away.

"Whoa… Buffy what are you doing?" he asked.

"Angel, don't you think we're ready to move forward in our relationship?" she asked.  

"You may be ready, but I'm not.  And I really don't think you are."

"Oh come on Angel.  What harm could it do?" she asked.  Why was Angel resisting so much?  Did he know about the curse?

"I think you better go.  Come back when you're yourself," he said, opening the door.

"Angel…"

"Go."  Buffy pouted and put her jacket back on.  She glared at him and then left.

"So Buffy, is Angel himself again?" Spike asked as Buffy stormed in.

"No," she said.  "Angel wouldn't play."

"You can get anyone else you desire," Spike said.  "Why don't we just kill Angel?"

"No!" Buffy shouted.  "I want Angelus!"

"He'll turn you back," Drusilla said, awakening.

"Did you have another vision, love?" Spike asked.

"She still loves him," Drusilla said.  "He can make her be good again."

Buffy laughed.  "Like that would happen!"  Spike simply glared at her.  "Oh come on, I'm totally faithful to you!"

"You still love him," Spike said.  "You're endangering us all by loving him!"

"All I have to do is make him be Angelus.  Then things will be perfect."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll seduce him.  He'll beg for me," Buffy said smiling.  "He'll be mine."

Buffy threw Angel onto the dance floor at the Bronze the next night.  Angel was confused because he thought Buffy was still mad at him, but he wasn't about to argue with her again.  He hated fighting with her.

"Willow, Xander," Giles said, out of breath, almost crashing into them.  "There's a nest.  Buffy must slay them immediately or Sunnydale will be buried in the dead bodies.  Where is Buffy?"  Willow gestured over to the dance floor where Buffy was practically grinding with Angel.

"Buffy," Willow said, grabbing her away from Angel.

"Willow!" Buffy protested.  "What the hell was that?!"

"Giles found a nest," Willow said.  "You have to stop them."

Buffy sighed.  She didn't want to fight vampires, she wanted to kill some humans.  Besides, she was getting hungry.

"Fine, fine," Buffy grumbled.  "ANGEL!"  Angel followed Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Giles out of the Bronze.

"The nest is in the High School?" Buffy asked dubiously.

"No, we need to get supplies," Giles said.  They entered the library and distributed the crossbows, stakes, holy water, and crosses.

Willow opened the bottle of Holy Water.  She sniffed the water and held it up to Buffy.

"How does this stuff work anyways?  I mean it makes you wonder…"  Buffy, however, ignored Willow and backed away from the water.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked, confused, and walked nearer to Buffy.  "It's just ho—"  Before she could finish, Willow tripped and the water splashed onto Buffy's face.   

"Sorry Buffy…" she said, trailing off.  She stared at the burns appearing on Buffy's face in amazement.  "B-Buffy… wh-what is g-going on?"  Buffy was at a loss for words and said nothing.

"Buffy, you might need this tonight," Giles said, handing cross to her, oblivious to her burns.  Buffy hissed and yanked her hand away, dropping the cross.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.  Willow shook her head.

"She's not Buffy, she's a vampire," Willow said fearfully.

"Took you…" Buffy panted, still burning from the pain.  "Long enough… to figure out."

"No…" Giles whispered, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Yes," Buffy said, and ran out of the room, running into Angel.

"Angel," she smiled.  "Giles was wrong, there's no nest.  Want me to walk you home?"  Angel took her hand and they exited Sunnydale High School.

"Giles what are we going to do?" Willow asked in panic.  "Buffy's a vampire!"  Yet for once, the Watcher who always had the answers didn't know what to say.  Buffy, a vampire.  It was the worst thing imaginable to a Watcher, their Slayer becoming a vampire.  It had never happened before that anyone knew of, but it had happened now.  Buffy was too far gone to come back.  Unless…

"Buffy didn't die," Giles said.

"She looked pretty dead to me," Willow said, with an edge to her town that Giles had never heard before.

"No, when she was bit.  Spike didn't kill her.  She never died.  People die and then they awaken as vampires.  Yet she never awoke."

"So…" Willow said.

"So she isn't a full vampire.  She's a… hybrid is what they call them.  They're rare, in fact it's only happened twice."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Buffy has a chance of being the Slayer again."

"Buffy, your home is that way." Angel pointed.

"My mom has a gallery showing in L.A.," Buffy said.  "I don't want to return to an empty house…"  Angel glanced at her and saw Buffy looking at him deeply.  Wanting something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Could I stay at your place?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know…" Angel said.  "I mean about what happened earlier…"

"Don't worry, I don't want to try anything.  I just can't stand to be alone."  Buffy stared into his eyes trying to see if Angel was buying her lies.  It worked.

"All right, come on."

"You can have the bed," Angel said as they entered his apartment.

"No, I wouldn't want to make things harder for you."

"I can't tell the difference.  I probably won't sleep," Angel said.

"Angel," Buffy said in a weak voice, a voice so urgent it made Angel rush to her side.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Hold me," she whispered.  "Help me.  I need—"  Suddenly Buffy stopped talking.  She shook her head quickly and smiled fakely.

"Sorry," she said.  "I'm not sure what came over me."  Angel, however, was not listening to what Buffy said.  Something was… different when he held her.  He just couldn't put his finger on it.  Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Y-your heart," he said.  Buffy stared at him oddly.  "Your heart wasn't beating."

"I guess I really can't keep a secret," Buffy said.  Angel looked blankly at her.  "Oh come, you've had to figure it out by now."

"You're a vampire," he said with disgust in his voice.

"So are you."  She edged towards her but Angel pulled out a cross.  

"Don't come any nearer."  Buffy collapsed on the floor.

"Angel," she moaned.  Angel stooped down to see her.  Buffy's weakness was gone though as soon as it had came.  She propped herself up.

"She's still inside me, Buffy is," Buffy angrily said.  "She's inside and she's tormenting every part of me.  I can't stand it anymore!  God, Spike can't do anything right!"  Angel simply stared at her, not knowing what was happening.  "Help me!"  Angel grabbed onto her and held her close.

"I just don't know what to do," she cried.  "I'm not even a full vampire!  Spike… he messed it up somehow.  I need help.  I can't be this… creature.  Angel, help me."  Angel held onto Buffy tighter, making sure she was in his grasp.

"It'll be ok," Angel said.  "You can get through anything."

"I need help.  Half of me wants to kill you right now, but the other half wants you to hold me forever.  And honestly, I don't know which half I'm going to follow.  You have to help me get rid of this demon."

"Which one?" Angel whispered.

"Either.  Both.  I don't know, but it's driving me insane!  Angel, help," she cried, whispering the last bit.  "Please."  

Angel leaned down and kissed her gently, yet the kiss progressed deeper and deeper.  They were all over each other and in the same position as they had been the night before.  Buffy pulled away.

"Are you sure…"  Angel nodded and they preceded kissing.

A/N:  Please review.  I'll try to add some more tomorrow.  ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews!  ^_^ You'll see what happens… I, for some reason, like the baddies.  ^_^ I just love Angelus… and with those leather pants… hehe…  Anyways…  Keep reviewing please and more will come!

A crack of lightning hit a tree as the thunder rumbled louder.  The rain poured harder and harder, an omen of what to come.  Angel woke with a start.  What had happened?  Last thing he knew… he glanced over at Buffy's sleeping body.

Angel suddenly was thrown back into his bed.  Pain filled his body as he screamed in rage.  Buffy's eyes began to open as Angel felt something leaving him.  Something important.  He shook himself out and pulled on his leather pants.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy mumbled, still sleepy.

"I thought I'd get some breakfast," Angelus said.

"Without me?" Buffy frowned.  

"Sorry Buff," Angelus said.

'Buff?' Buffy thought to herself.  Instantly she knew.

"Angelus!"  She smiled and kissed him passionately.  "I knew you would come eventually."

"I'll be back."

"No, we have to go see Spike."  Buffy pulled on her shirt and skirt and together they left for the warehouse.

"So you're saying that Buffy's a vampire?" Xander said.  Giles and Willow nodded.  "A world of bad."

"We have to figure out what her plan is," Giles said.  "If we don't, who knows what she'll do."

"Well, what has she been trying to do?" Willow said.

"Oh no," Giles whispered, realizing her goal.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Angelus."  How could he have been so stupid?  All she could talk about was finding a way to break the curse.  And he had given it to her.  Angel didn't know about the curse, or that Buffy was a vampire.

"We have to find Angel," Giles said.  "Xander, go to his apartment.  Willow and I can check other places he would be.  If he's turned stay out of his way.  He'll kill you and anyone else immediately."

"Why'd you bring **him **here?" Spike asked as Angel and Buffy entered.

"My Angel," Drusilla said, hugging him.

"Is he…?" Spike asked.  Buffy smiled proudly.

"Yep.  He's all mine, all Angelus."

"I missed you, baby," Angelus said to Drusilla, hugging her.

"Now what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"How about an apocalypse?" Angelus grinned evilly.  "They're just so much fun."

Spike liked the world, it was much better than those Hellish ones.  He didn't want this world to end.  Yet he couldn't very well say that.  He would have to follow his sire's plan.  An apocalypse would have to happen.

Buffy kissed Angelus.  "You have the best ideas!"

"Jenny, we need your help," Giles said.

"Lovely to see you too, Rupert.  What's wrong now?  The end of the world?" She asked sarcastically.  

"Perhaps.  Buffy has turned though.  She's working on turning Angel too, if she hasn't already."

"Angelus, come back?  Oh god no…  What can I do to help?"

"Find out everything you can, especially about Hybrid Vampires," Giles said.  "Buffy isn't a full vampire, so see if you can find anything to turn her back."

"I know of something," Jenny said.  "An ancient ritual, to convert hybrids to their original form.  It could work on Buffy."

"Excellent.  What do we need?"

"I can get everything except for one thing.  You need Buffy there for it to work.  Without her, it's useless."

"I can get her here tonight.  You bring the other stuff.  We'll be ready."

A/N:  Reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  I know I haven't updated in awhile… so sue me!  Oh better yet… send Angelus on me.  ^_^  I have a strange obsession on him.  Ok anyways, please keep reviewing.  The faster you review, the faster I'll add!

"So what exactly are we doing?" Xander asked.

"I explained this Xander," Giles said.  "Buffy's a half-breed.  We do this spell, it'll restore the Slayer half of her.  She'll be herself once again.  It's really very simple."

"What do we do?" Willow asked.

"We need to sit in a circle, a candle burning her picture in the middle," Jenny said.  "I say the spell, pour the potion on the burning picture, all is restored."

"I-It's not dangerous is it?" Willow asked.  The others glanced around at each other awkwardly.  "That's what I thought…"

"Oblum, iris, suntam ho fau.  Ceria tonae, montaie libasu!"  The chanting grew louder and louder as their spell picked up momentum.  "Oblum, iris, suntam ho fau.  Ceria tonae, motaie libasu!"

A crack of thunder broke out and rainwater began to pour on poor little Sunnydale.

Buffy twitched.

"Are you ok?" Angelus asked with concern.

"Fine, I'm fine," Buffy said, quieter than usual.  "I feel…different… stronger or something.  I need to…"  Buffy grabbed her leather jacket.  Angelus' leather jacket actually.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.  I need to go to the library, now," Buffy said.

"Buffy wait!  Why are you leaving?"  Angel called after her.

"They're in there.  They're all there.  I have to go see them."  Buffy walked out into the night, leaving Angelus confused.

"Buffy."  Only a single word, yet so much emotion uttered in it.  The Scoobies all stared at her as she entered the room.

"You did it didn't you," Buffy asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.  "You did the restoration spell."

"Are you…" Xander began.

"I'm whole.  I'm not the stupid hybrid thing Spike made me to be."  Buffy glanced at Jenny.  "Thank you.  Thank you very…" Buffy paused, surveying the room.  "Very much."  

Suddenly she grabbed Xander as Jenny grabbed Giles, both in vamp face.

"What, you thought I wouldn't find out about this?" Buffy laughed.  "You really are fools."

"But…"  Giles, Cordy, Xander, and Willow stared at the two, afraid and confused.  Mostely afraid though.

"She got to  me before you did Giles," Jenny said smiling.

"For once your genius rubbed off on me."  Buffy held Xander closer.  "Jenny didn't do a Slayer/human restoration spell.  She restored me to a full vampire.  You were idiotic enough to believe it."  Buffy leaned down to Xander and sank her fangs into his warm skin.  The blood ran through her as she felt his pulse rapidly drop, until his heart no longer beat.  Jenny began to do the same to Giles, but Willow smashed a heavy book into her head.  Buffy looked at Jenny, contemplating what to do.  Giles had already decied.  He picked up a cross, lying on the table, and forced it into Jenny's face.  She pulled back, hissing.  Buffy and Jenny ran out together, leaving Willow and Giles with Xander's body.

Willow ran over to Xander's lifeless form.

"Xander… Xander!"  She tried to shake him, anything for him to awaken.  "Xander!"  Tears began to pour out of her eyes.  "No, Xander… please!  Don't… you can't die!  Xander!!!"  Giles walked over to her slowly and gently held the weeping Willow in his arms as she cried over her best friend's death.

A/N:  Ok I know that wasn't long… but still…  Anyways review for more!!!  ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  ^_^  Clarification:  Buffy didn't necessarily know that Angel was Angelus when he said 'Buff', she just heard a different tone in his voice, he was acting differently, distantly, etc.  At least that's what I think.  And it's my fic, so I get to decide.  ^^  x5-599-girl, yes you can link it on your site.  Please keep reviewing!!!

"Now what are we going to do?" Cordelia asked, watching Willow's limp body, her face tear-stained.

"Xander died and you're asking what we're going to do?!" Willow shouted angrily.  "I'm sorry we didn't provide enough entertainment!"

"I meant about Buffy," Cordelia said quietly.  "Ms. Calendar's turned, so she can't help us with any spells to bring Buffy back to her normal self, and Angel has reverted to Angelus."

"We'll have to figure out what she's planning on doing next so we can stay ahead of Buffy.  While she's like this, everyone's in grave danger."

"I know what she's going to do," Willow said, still crying.  "She's going to kill us one by one.  We have no hope.  The only person who could possibly save us now would be the Slayer."  

"That was the best time I've ever had!" Buffy exclaimed, entering the warehouse.  She dropped Angel's leather jacket on the floor and lay down on a crate.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

"I killed Xander.  No big," Buffy said, smiling.

"You killed Xander?"  There was great panic displayed on Angelus' face.

"Yeah… so?" Buffy asked.  "You have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Angelus said, all panic gone, his angelic face returned.  "I just thought you'd tell us before you'd do something like that."

"I'm planning on killing Cordelia next.  Anyone want to join me?"

"I want to kill," Drusilla moaned.  "Let me come."

"You're too weak," Spike said to Drusilla and then returned his attention to Buffy.  "You can bring Angelus with you.  He needs to get back in the swing of things."

"Ok, I'll go."  Angelus smiled.  "I have been getting hungry.  But we have no idea where they are."

"They'll be in the library.  They have to figure out what to do about me, and so they'll be researching."

"Won't they be expecting you?"

"Not this soon after a kill.  Besides, what could they possible do to me?"  Angelus simply looked away.  "What's wrong?  You keep finding excuses **not** to kill them."

"Nothing.  I just don't want you to be staked," Angelus said quickly.  Buffy stared at him for a moment, but quickly returned to her plan.

"Ok.  So we go to the library, I kill Cordelia, and then we party."  Angelus nodded and the two left the warehouse.

"There has to be something in one of these books!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"We've looked in every single one, Cordelia.  There's nothing," Willow said, sighing.

"But there has to be **some** way to make her the Slayer again!" Cordelia shouted, exasperated.

"There is no way, haven't you figured that out by now," Buffy said, entering the room with Angelus.  Giles and Willow simply watched in shock as Buffy grabbed Cordelia.

"You saw one of your friends die.  Now it's her turn.  You'll be next."  Buffy began to lower her head down to Cordelia's neck but was suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" Angelus shouted.  Everyone stared at the vampire, wondering why he would possibly stop her.  "Run now."  Giles and Willow made it out of the room, but Buffy caught Cordelia before she could leave.

"You're not my Angelus," Buffy growled.  "Give me Angelus!"

"I am Angelus," Angelus feebly said.  "I just wanted her all for me."

"No."  Buffy shook her head.  "You're Angel."

"Buffy, you can't do this," Angel said.  "Just think about it."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!"  Buffy exclaimed.

"You can't just kill all your friends and think you'll be free from the Hellmouth," Angel said bluntly.  "I know what you're doing.  I did the same, myself.  I cut off all ties that made me human."

"No, you're wrong.  I despise these people.  You better stay out of your way.  I could kick your ass when I was the Slayer, and you better believe I can kick your ass harder now."

"I'm not letting you kill them."

"No.  You won't let me kill them."  Buffy let go of Cordelia and quickly punched Angel.  She then kicked him in the stomach, kneed him, and punched his face a few times.  He fell to the ground, moaning.  Buffy had taken him by surprise, but it wasn't just that.  She was right.  He couldn't defeat her.

Cordelia began to run out the door, but Buffy caught her again.

"Now where are you going?" Buffy asked sweetly.  "You have to stay for dinner."  Buffy leaned down and pierced her fangs through Cordelia's skin.  Blood dribbled from the wound and from Buffy's mouth as she drank.  She then threw the body into a bookshelf, leaving Cordelia dead.

"Doesn't it make you hungry, watching me?" Buffy asked in an enticing voice.   "Don't you just want to bite someone?  Don't you have a need for human blood?"

"I'll never drink from a human," Angel gasped, still hurt from Buffy's beating.

"We'll see about that," Buffy said, slowly exiting the room.

A/N:  ^_^  Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews!  Please keep reviewing!  Thanks for everyone's suggestions… but I know exactly where I'm going with this.  ^^

Angel pounded on the door.  They had to be in there, they had to.  Their lives depended on it.

"Giles!" he tried to yell, but it barely came out a whisper.  How had Buffy hurt him this badly?  No one else could?  Buffy wasn't anyone else though.  She was the first Slayer/Vampire.

"Giles!" he began to call, but the door swung open.  Giles was holding up a cross to Angel's face.

"Don't come any closer," Giles said.  "Leave us.  You're not invited."

"Giles, I'm not Angelus," Angel said, his voice building up.

"L-Like we're going to believe that!" Willow said from a corner of the room.

"I'm not.  Giles, don't you remember?  I asked you about the curse months ago, and you told me that a moment of true happiness would relieve me from my soul," Angel explained.

"That is true," Giles admitted, Willow looking to him for an answer.

"I got a protection spell from a magic shop, and ancient Romanian potion.  It only works once, however," Angel continued.  "That's why Buffy's plan didn't work."

"We have no reason to trust you," Giles said.

"You have no reason not to."  Giles and Willow simply stared at him.  "She's going to kill you both.  I'm the only hope you have left."

"He's right."  Giles and Willow looked behind Angel to see Buffy smiling.  "I am going to kill you both.  Who wants to go first?"

Angel kicked Buffy swiftly, a kick that brought her down.  

"The cross!" Angel shouted.  Giles exited his apartment and shoved the cross into Buffy's face.  

"Go.  Never come back again," Giles whispered.  "Your face disgusts me."  

Buffy kicked Giles back into a wall.  She punched his face, the cross having fallen 1 foot away from Giles' grasp.

"Say good-bye to the Watcher," Buffy said, in a sing-song voice.  She leaned down and drained the life of him.

"I never tire of that."  Buffy slowly stood up and looked inside Giles' apartment at the pale and fragile Willow.  She was crying and backing away, but stumbling frequently.

"Awww, is little Willow scared?  It's ok, Will… it won't hurt.  Much."  Angel came from behind Buffy and knocked her down.

"Run, Willow!" Angel shouted.  Willow shook her head.

"N-no," Willow said.  "I ran last time.  Look what's happened now.  Cordy, Giles, Xander…" her voice cracked, "they're all dead.  I've nothing else to live for."

"Live for me," Angel said.

"Angel…"

"Go.  If you don't, there'll be nothing to stop her."

"There's nothing to stop me now."  Buffy stood up.  "You're next."

"Go!" Angel shouted.  Willow fearfully looked once at Buffy in her game face, and ran out the back way.

"Why'd you do that, Angel?" Buffy asked, pouting.  "You're no fun with that pesky soul.  Want me to remove it?"

"Go away.  Leave Willow alone.  She's no threat to you.  She's just a young girl, who's best friends just died.  She has no one else.  Being without them is torture enough," Angel said.

"That's true…," Buffy said, considering it.  She then giggled.  "I don't care about her though.  If I kill her, it's just one more person you can feel guilty about.  It's not about her.  It's all about you."

A/N:  Grar… my chapters keep getting shorter!  Only two more left (approximately) until I'm done, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  Gawd… I never update *sigh*  I'm SO sorri I keep forgetting to update… but I have so much homework *super sigh*  Damn Jackaroo… gawd… anyways… I'll stop my ranting, because if I start I'll prolly never stop, hehe.  Anyways, please be kind and review!  I swear the last chapter, the one after this one, will be out as soon as possible!  Which isn't that soon, but that's besides the point ^-^  So REVIEW!  

_There has to be something I can do_, Willow's thoughts screamed inside her head as she ran as fast as she could.  Giles had been her only hope.  Now he was gone.  There was Angel, however.  Somewhere, deep inside her, Willow still didn't fully trust him.  What if it was all a ploy to kill her?  To make her trust him, and then, at the last moment, he would kill her?  Willow shook her head, gasping for breath.  Where could she go?  Home wasn't safe, and neither was the Bronze or the library.  Giles apartment could be of no help, and there were no homes to go to.  Everyone that she trusted was dead, or worse than dead.  

Willow's mind drifted.  There was something… there had to be…  Angel's face kept popping into her head.  Angel… something about Angel… if only she had more time.  Willow stumbled and fell onto a rock.  Yet the pain meant nothing, as she finally thought of something.  Angel was a vampire.  Buffy was a vampire.  Angel had a soul.  Buffy didn't.  Angel was given a soul by Romanies, gypsies.  

_And I can be the one to give Buffy her soul._

Willow set her way to the library.  It was one of the worst places she could be, a place Buffy could freely enter.  It was her last… her **only** hope.

"Then why don't you just kill me?!" Angel cried in fury.  It killed him, seeing people who had once been Buffy's friends die, from Buffy's hand no less.  

"This is so much more fun!"  Buffy shouted perkily.  __

_The cheerleader from hell_, Angel thought, almost chuckling at the thought, practically slapping himself after thinking of his thoughts.  He was almost chuckling about random things that weren't even chuckle-worthy, when Buffy was a vampire and plotting to kill Willow?

"Kill me, do whatever you want to me.  Leave her out of this," Angel pleaded.

"Should I be jealous?" Buffy asked, an odd glint in her eye.

"Why do you want to worry yourself with a little girl?" Angel asked.

"I told you.  It's never been about them.  It's all about you.  Once she's gone, you'll be all mine.  There won't be anything keeping you like this."

"So this is just some sick fun?!" Angel yelled.  "Your friends are dying!"

"They're not my friends.  I'm not the old me, I'm strengthened!  I feel powerful, invincible!" Buffy shouted, laughing.

"Immortality will do that do you," Angel said wearily.  Angel shot up.  He was making jokes at a time like this?  What was wrong with him?  He seemed to be caring less and less about Willow, and more about  how Buffy's lips would feel on his.  His heart ached for his love, but it was useless.  Buffy was gone.

"I'm right here, my love," Buffy said, Angel not realizing he had spoken aloud.  "And soon you'll be with me.  I just have to rid of that little Willow."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Angel shouted.  Buffy knocked Angel down with a plant.

"How exactly will you stop me?" Buffy hissed at Angel's unconscious body.

Willow furiously made her way through the books.  There was nothing!  Absolutely nothing!  All her attempts were useless.

"Curse of frogs, cursing mushrooms so when someone bites into them, their face turns purple," Willow muttered to herself, looking through a book of old, ancient curses, collected from places all over the world.  "Cursing teachers, curse of lawyers, curse of song and dance, curse of a soul, curse of warts, curse of raining cows, curse of--"  Willow quickly turned the page back.

"Curse of a soul!" she shouted triumphantly.  "Orb of Thesulah… I think I saw one…" Willow went into Giles back room.  "Here it is!"  Willow read the rest of this spell.  

_I can do.  I'm going to save Buffy, I really will be able to.  Buffy will get back her soul!_

Buffy ran through the night.  Willow wasn't at her place, Cordy's, Xander's, Gile's, the Bronze, any of the normal places.  There was only one place left to check, the most obvious place.  It had been so obvious Buffy had dismissed it, yet Willow had to be there.

The library.

Angel groaned, rubbing the back of his forehead.  Buffy had outsmarted him.  She was going to kill Willow, just like she had the others.  Though outsmarted wasn't really the correct term.  Angel hadn't thought at all.  Why hadn't he?  Buffy was a vampire, trying to kill everyone close to her, yet Angel let her stand, even taunt him.  Why hadn't he doen something?  Staked her, knocked her out before she could?  Inside Angel knew.  He still loved this monster that held Buffy's face.  She was still his Buffy, somewhere deep inside there she loved him.  Maybe even a little farther outside than he thought.  He could never hurt her.  This time, however, it looked like he'd have to.  Angel got up quickly, grabbing a stake as he left Gile's premises.

Everything was set.  The Orb of Thesulah was surrounded by the candles in a sacred circle.  She had somehow found two others to help her cast the spell, Amy and Oz.  

Amy's mother had been a witch and had switched places with Amy.  Willow had noticed Amy having a slight magical aura and suspected that Amy too was a witch for quite awhile.  They were relatively good friends, and Amy wouldn't be freaked out about what they were doing, so she had asked her to help.  Amy had easily agreed.

It was a lot harder to find another person to help perform the spell.  Everyone else that could have possibly helped her was dead.  Willow had ran into Oz, a guitarist of _Dingoes Ate My Baby_, a band that frequently played at the Bronze.  Willow wasn't sure why she could trust him, but she felt she could.  She had been madly searching for a third person to help, and accidentally, literally, ran into him.  He had noticed the pain and despair in her eyes, and had asked if he could help.  Willow suddenly found herself pouring out her secrets, telling everything.  Oz had strangely decided to help.

It was an odd group, not even knowing Oz.  Yet it would have to do.  Time was of the essence, and it was quickly running out.  They had returned to the library, agreeing it was the easiest place to cast the spell.  Everything was in place.  Amy waved some herbs and incense over the Orb as Oz stood on the other side of the Orb holding a Latin book.  Willow sat in the last available spot with a Romanian spell in front of her, the curse that had been used on Angel.

"A-are you ready?" Willow asked, her voice squeaking.  Amy and Oz both slowly nodded and Willow exhaled deeply.  _Here goes nothing_, she thought.

A/N:  I changed my mind.  I'm going to prolong this by adding another chapter to my list of future chapters, plus an alternate ending if you hate angst.  Anyways, please review, and I'll try to add more soon ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  Whoa, I updated within a week of my last post!  Go me!  Please give me reviews for a reward!  I'll add more ASAP, but since this fic is almost over, I like to draw it out.  Anyways, REVIEW!

"Quod perditum est, invenietur," Oz began, reading the Latin book.

"Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call," Willow chanted.  "Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the... evil... realm.  Return.  I call on..."  Willow began to pant.  The spell was taking a lot out of her.  She had to stop, she might not live if she tried to finish the spell.  Then again, if she didn't try at all, she would die anyways.  She continued.

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte."  Something ran through Willow's blood, an energy pulsating through her, rejuvenating her.  She could continue, she had to.  Nothing could go wrong.  Buffy would have her soul.

"What's this we have here?" Buffy asked in a saccharine voice.  She picked up the book the paper that lay in Willow's lap.  "Curse of a Soul?  You've been very naughty, Willow!"  Oz and Amy stared at Buffy in shock as she reverted to her game face.  "Allow me to relieve you of your sins."

"Don't touch her!" Oz found himself shouting.  Buffy snapped her head to the thin boy.

"Who is this?" Buffy asked curiously.  "Willing to risk your life for her?  It'll cost you."  Buffy grabbed Oz and brought his neck to her mouth.  Her elongated fangs pierced into his skin as he cried out.  His body fell limp to the floor as Amy tried to escape.

"Not so fast!"  Buffy grabbed onto Amy and drained her, leaving her dead body on the ground next to Oz's.

"You gonna run too?" Buffy asked.  Willow shook her head.  "Aren't you the brave one."  Buffy held onto the pale girl and stroked her hair.  "Poor little Willow, all alone and afraid.  I can stop that pain."  Buffy's fangs sunk into the girl's skin as she drained her of her life.  3 more down, just 1 to go.

Angel raced, faster and faster.  He had no idea where he was going, but he let his instincts take over as he raced into the night.  He was led by someone, something, to Sunnydale High.

_The library._  Angel quickened his fast run, sprinting to get to Willow.  He had to reach her.

Angel swung open the door to find 3 bodies on the ground, all dead.

"Awwww, you're late, Angel," Buffy said.  "You could have joined in."  Angel ignored Buffy and raced to Willow's body.

_Please be in there_, he begged.  No reply came, although he didn't expect one.  Her heartbeat had stopped.  There was no saving her.  Angel quickly stood, whirling around in game face.

"You did this," he snarled.  "You took an innocent girl's life, not to mention 6 other lives, if not more!"

"And yet, somehow I just don't care."  Buffy's eyes gazed behind Angel and her grin widened.  Angel turned to see Willow standing up slowly.

"Willow!"  She smiled.  "You… died."  Realization suddenly hit Angel.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not," Willow said.

"Not for that," he said, "though I am sorry for that.  I'm sorry for this."  Angel's hidden stake made it's way into Willow's dead heart.  Willow exploded into ash and dust.

"Why'd you do that?" Buffy shouted.  "I make a new friend, and you kill her!"

"Leave here," he hissed.  "And never return, or I will stake you."

"You can't do it," she whispered.  "You can't kill me."

Angel grabbed onto Buffy's neck and poised the stake above her heart.

"Can and will," he said.  He willed the stake to go into her heart, using all of his strengths to force it into her chest, yet he couldn't.  She was right.  He could never possibly kill her.

"Angel," she gasped suddenly.  "Angel, help me."

"I'm not going to fall for the innocent girl routine," Angel said coldly.

"Angel please!" she cried.  "My heart… it hurts.  I've killed them all.  You're the only one left."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, please.  I know you still love me, and I still love you.  Spike is right, I can never stop loving you."

"How am I supposed to believe this?" Angel shouted in rage.  "You killed everyone close to you, and yet you expect me to believe that you're lost!"

"But I am."  Buffy stared into Angel's eyes, willing him to believe her.  Angel looked deeply inside her, trying to see if she truly was being honest or just trying to use him again.  As much as he wanted an excuse to stake her, he could find none.  He found himself being pulled into a passionate kiss.  

Angel's mind yelled out protests, reminding himself that she was a soulless vampire, one that killed everyone she knew.  He couldn't pull away, though.  It was Buffy, always Buffy.  Deep inside, she was still herself, not even being a vampire could change that.

The kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked quietly.

"Oh, Angel!"  Buffy buried her head into Angel's chest and began to bawl.  "I turned Ms. Calendar, I have no idea where she is, probably wreaking havoc somewhere.  I killed Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and," her voice cracked, "Willow.  I turned my best friend, the closest friend I've ever had!  I tried to make you lose your soul!  I'm a horrible person!"

"It's ok, Buffy, everything is going to be ok," Angel soothed.

"No it isn't!" Buffy suddenly pulled back from Angel.  "I killed everyone I loved!  I would have tortured them if I had the time!  And after all I had done, Willow tried to save me.  I killed her.  I killed everyone, and she still wanted to save me.  And how did I repay her?  By turning her!  The only thing worse I could have done was kill my mom!"

"Buffy, it wasn't you!"

"It was me.  I'm no different than I just was!  I would still be killing if you weren't here!"  Buffy suddenly hit Angel.  "Thanks a lot!  I was happy killing my friends until you came!  Why do you do this to me?  How do you make me feel this way?" She began to cry again.

"I don't know," Angel whispered.  "All I know is you do the same thing to me."

"Angel, you have to help me."

"How?"

"I don't know.  I just want it all to go away!"  Buffy buried herself in Angel's chest again and began to ball.  Angel said nothing.  Even if he wanted to, he would have not known what to say.  All he could do was hold Buffy and provide her with comfort.  Things would get better.  She could be herself again.  As long as he was there, she would be there, and that was all that matter.  That was all that ever mattered.

A/N:  You like?  That was the end… but I know that a lot of people HATE angsty endings (no idea why) and that they might kill me if I leave it like this, so I promise I will write another chapter that will make everything better.  So if you like this ending, once I've posted the next chapter, don't read it.  If you want a happy ending, then go on.  Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:  Personally, I love angst, and I … well I don't *love* character death, but it brings angst, so it's all good.  Well not ALL good…  Basically, I'm a very odd person.  I am perfectly happy with the ending I gave to my fic, but I know that a lot of people hate things like that.  I don't care what everyone thinks, but I want to try my hand at writing a happy chapter.  A lot of people probably don't like that I killed of nearly everyone.  IMO, if Buffy and Angel are still there, and they're together, than I'm happy, and everything is fine.  But anyways, if you're like me, don't read on.  If you absolutely MUST have a 100% happy ending, then continue on… if  you dare *evil cackling*  ^_^  

Angel stroked Buffy's sleeping body.  She had cried for hours and eventually drained herself of all emotions and energy, quickly conking out.

"No," Buffy began to whimper.  "NO!  NO, NO, NO!"  Buffy began to scream.  Angel pulled her into an embrace as tears fell from her face.  She slowly opened her eyes as she cried harder.

"Nightmares?" Angel asked softly.  Buffy nodded slowly.  Angel didn't bother asking what they were about.  It was too painful for Buffy, and she'd probably never get over what had happened.  Besides, he already could guess what they were about.

"Angel, this can't… it can't be like this!" Buffy cried.  "In my dreams… I saw… something.  It was… different.  It wasn't anything I've ever seen or done before, but I wasn't a vampire.  It felt so real, like I should be doing it, if this hadn't happened.  Angel…"

"Buffy, they were just dreams," Angel said, trying to soothe her.

"They weren't.  We have to find a way to make things right.  I mean… what if…" Buffy took a deep breath.  "What if Giles had smashed the statue in time?  What if I had become myself before Spike turned me?"

"Buffy…"

"Please, Angel.  I have to do something.  I can't live in this world like this, knowing what I did," Buffy said.

_Actually you can,_ Angel thought, _you don't have a soul._  But he didn't say it.  He could never say something like that to Buffy.

"Ok," he agreed.  Buffy smiled, reassured that things would be back to normal.

Buffy walked with Angel through the street.  They were on the way to a Magic Shop, hoping that it would have a spell to reverse time or something of that effect.

Buffy burst into the shop and grabbed the shopkeeper by his neck, in game face.

"You'll tell me how I can turn back time and make it change," she growled, "or you will die."

"Buffy," Angel admonished.  Buffy blushed guiltily and dropped the shopkeeper, returning to her normal face.

"Sorry," she said, "habit."

"Can we look through your spell books?" Angel asked the shopkeeper.  He nodded hastily and ushered them to the books.

"Y-You might be able to f-find something in h-h-here," the shopkeeper stuttered, clearly still afraid.  Buffy smiled at him as the shopkeeper practically ran to the back.

"There's nothing!"  Buffy cried.  "Now nothing will ever be right again!"  The had been searching for hours, even though the shop should have closed by then.  With a little… persuasion… on Buffy's part, the shopkeeper had let them stay later.

"I think I've found something," Angel said.  "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner… of course our case is a little different then most."

"What the hell are you rambling about, Angel?" Buffy asked.

"A vengeance demon," Angel said.  "The grant wishes to scorned women.  That's why I hadn't thought of it.  But if we summon it…"

"It'll grant me my wish," Buffy whispered.  "A wish for the world to be right.  A wish that I never had become a vampire."

"The only problem is they only grant wishes to scorned women," Angel said.  Buffy simply smiled.

"I think we can find a way."

"It's just so awful!" Buffy cried, wiping fake tears from her eyes.  "I become a vampire for him, and he still wants nothing to do with me!"

Buffy had summoned the vengeance demon, Anyanka she said her name was, and had pretended that her boyfriend, a vampire, had dumped her.  She became a vampire and he still didn't love her.  Unfortunately, Buffy couldn't tell if Anyanka was buying it.

"Really?" Anyanka murmered.  "Well, what do you want to do about that?"

"I wish that I had never become a vampire," Buffy whispered.  Anyanka stared at her for a moment.

"Are you sure?  I do great with warts on the toes.  I could have that vamipre of yours crying for months.  I can cast a plague of locusts on him, or maybe send him to a place where's it's always day and there's no shadows to lurk in," she offered.

"No," Buffy said.  "I'm sure of my wish."  Anyanka shrugged.

"Wish granted."

Giles smashed the statue, breaking it to thousands of tiny pieces.

Spike leaned down to bite Buffy but she kicked him back.  It had worked.  Anyanka had granted the wish, and Buffy wasn't a vampire.

Buffy ran to Angel and wrapped her arms around him.  He hugged her with the same ferocity.  They kissed passionately as the others stared at them.

"I don't think this is really the place for that," Xander said.  Buffy snapped her head to him.

"Xander!"  She ran towards him and embraced him tightly.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia!"  Buffy ran towards Cordelia and did the same.

"Did someone forget to take their sanity pills this morning?" Cordelia asked.  Buffy simply laughed as she and Angel made their way out of the factory.  The wish had worked.  The old world was gone, and now only Buffy and Angel could remember what horrid things had happened in it.

A/N:  Ok, that's my happy ending.  I don't really like this ending, but I'm still going to post it.  I didn't write it for nothing.  Please review!!!


End file.
